Glass Table Girls
by Hellawoez
Summary: • " Is that your girl, what's her fucking story? ". Adanna. "Father's daughter", was the saying in Igbo. She didn't have a father. He had no daughter. However, she had the Lockwoods. She didn't need anyone else nor the judgement of her neighbors. But no-one can deny un-dead or alive that the unholy blood brewing within the deceitful town built on her ancestors blood and agony.•
1. Summary & Playlist

• A wise Ashanti proverb once said _" By the time the fool has learned the game, the players have dispersed. " _

• Meaning That everyone in Mystic Falls, Virginia was playing a dangerous ground, once again.

• Adanna Imani Yeborah was a victim in their wicked games years before it drove her to leave the god forsaken town.

• Falls have changed and now she wasn't sure how, but trouble seemed to find her and she realized that coming back might have been her mistake. She may have just stepped into deep, again.

• _She never really learned to swim. _But, never-mind that irrelevant factor. She dunked head first into the shallow pool of deceit and blood, a long time ago.

• Everybody has demons and many of those people die along with those demons and take it to their graves.

• Although this was not a story about 4 girls who have a tendency to dig up graves of the beloved, it seems as though a lot of those lost souls found themselves with another opportunity to keep those demons on a leash along with their new found immortality.

• All it took was death and a blood of an innocent to transition into what one can only hope is someone they look into the mirror and only see as their biggest fear.

• To have veins under neath the bags already taking space on their young face. To have to have the urges and cravings of what they would cover up with a bandage.

• To outlive the horrid vision that is society's worst nightmare without even infiltrating one's dreams like their ability permitted them permission to do.

• 1864 was the year the Salvatore brothers gave in all traces of their innocence to please the only thing one would do the exact for. _A woman_.

• A woman who adorned a recycle face of beauty. Never could anybody other than the devoted hunters of these vicious abominations could expect that face of beauty and innocence itself could be capable of drowning others in their pool of blood and evil.

• 2008 was the year the face of beauty broke the trust and false friendship of Adanna Yeborah.

• The only difference, although the cases were all to similar regardless of how long it had been since Katerina Petrova ripped the Salvatore's any chance of happiness away along with their young humanity, Adanna was no fool and didn't mope over the loss of fake friendship shared between her the Gilbert gem.

• She didn't spent 145 useless years to recover from her downfall she picked herself up before she could hit the floor tiles.

• Instead she strutted away to her home country where she found peace and sound of mind. She walked away with heels higher than her self esteem, but it didn't matter because she one day knew she would reach higher than the length of pumps. And she did.

• Unfortunately for Adanna she was only a phone call and a guilt trip away from buying a plane ticket to destination right back to Hell_._

_• _She didn't trust anyone but Tyler and she knew what Mystic Falls was capable of. But What did she know ? She was just a _siren._

* * *

**_I_ **• **No Role Modelz **

**_" Now I'm left is hoes up in Greystone._**

**_With the stale face cause they know it's they song "_**

**_{by J. Cole}_**

* * *

**II**•** _W.D.Y.W.F.M_**

**_" Four weeks ahead, I thought that I should think some more._**

**_I'm fuckled in the head, and my mind is turning into a whore. _**"

**_{by __The Neighb__ourhood}_**

* * *

_**III** • **Hurricane**_

**_" I'm a wandress_**

**_I'm a one night stand_**

**_Don't belong to no city_**

**_Don't belong to no man "_**

**_ {by Halsey}_**

* * *

_**IV** __• **HYFR (Hell Ya Fuckin' Right)**_

**_" _****_Met a female dragon, had a fire conversation_**

**_But, interviews are like confessions_**

**_Get the fuck up out my bedroom confusing me with questions like "_**

**_{by Drake feat. Lil Wayne}_**

* * *

_**V** __• _**_Ready or Not_**

**_" I play my enemies like a game of chess, where I rest_**

**_No stress, if you don't smoke sess, lest_**

**_I must confess, my destiny's manifest "_**

**_{by The Fugees}_**

* * *

**_VI •  Drunk Texting_**

**_" It's gonna be one of them mornings when I wake up and regret it_**

**_If I don't get no reply_**

**_I don't wanna make it obvious that I'm faded, faded, faded off a drink or two "_**

**_by __Chris Brown feat. __Jhene Aiko_**

* * *

_**VII** • **She Will**_

**_" Devil on my shoulder, the Lord as my witness_**

**_So on my Libra scale, I'm weighing sins and forgiveness_**

**_What goes around comes around like a hula hoop_**

**_Karma is a bitch? Well just make sure that bitch is beautiful "_**

**_{by Lil Wayne feat. Drake}_**

* * *

_**VIII** • **Afraid**_

**_" Being me can only mean feeling scared to breathe_**

**_If you leave me, then I'll be afraid of everything_**

**_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down, lets me face this, let met sleep_**

**_And when I wake up, let me be "_**

**_{by The Neighbourhood}_**

* * *

**_IX • Pretty When You Cry_**

**_" Don't say you need me when_**

**_You leave and you leave again_**

**_I'm stronger than all my men_**

**_Except for you "_**

**_{by Lana Del Rey}_**

* * *

**_X • Tennis Court_**

**_"It looked alright in the pictures_**

**_Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it?_**

**_I fall apart, with all my heart_**

**_And you can watch from your window "_**

**_{by Lorde}_**

* * *

**_XI • Swimming Pools [Extended Version]_**

**_" Some people wanna fit in with the popular, that was my problem_**

**_I was in a dark room, loud tunes, looking to make a vow soon_**

**_That I'ma get fucked up, fillin' up my cup, I see the crowd mood_**

**_Changin' by the minute and the record on repeat "_**

**_{by Kendrick Lamar}_**

* * *

**XII • Habits [Hippie Sabotage Remix]**

**" Stayin' in my play pretend**

** Where the fun ain't got no end**

** Can't go home alone again**

** Need someone to numb the pain"**

**{by Tove Lo}**

* * *

**_XIII • House of Balloons/Glass Table Girls_**

**_" If it hurts to breathe, open the window_**

**_Oh, your mind wants to leave but you can't go_**

**_This is a happy house, we're happy here_**

**_In a happy house, oh this is fun "_**

**_{by The Weeknd}_**

* * *

**_XIV • Schemin' Up_**

**_" I'm halfway through the race and I'm already celebrating_**

**_I'm on that Y shit, I'm back on my shit_**

**_I ran the game so long I should be wearing Dri-FIT"_**

**_{by OB Brien feat. Drake &amp; P. Reign}_**

* * *

**_XV • Gorgeous_**

**_" Not for nothing I've forseen it, I dream it_**

**_I can feel it slowly drifting away from me_**

**_No more chances if you blow this, you bogus_**

**_I will never ever let you live this down, down, down "_**

**_{by Kanye West feat. Kid Cudi &amp; Raekwon}_**

* * *

_** XVI • Going Under**_

_**" Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**_

_**Not tormented, daily defeated by you**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**_

_**I'm dying again "**_

_**{by Evanescence}**_

* * *

_{I do not under any circumstances own the The Vampire Diaries to only characters that are mine are affiliated with Adanna Yeborah like her family and past relationships however to belong to me. Otherwise Julie Plec and the rest of the producers run this bitch completely.}_


	2. She Will

_**00; She Will**_

* * *

**_Listen to She Will by Lil Wayne feat. {Drake}_**

* * *

She was unsure, of how she was feeling as a whole. And that was _not _comforting in the slightest. Adanna was never unsure of anything anymore.

After a year and half she was going _home._ She had to, family called and it was urgent. No doubt in her mind told her it was time to pack up from _France._

There were only two things or _people _in the world that could make Adanna Imani Yeborah appear if requested in Mystic Falls.

_The Lockwood family themselves &amp; death._

Both unfortunately were in need for attention. The wake ceremony for Mayor Richard Lockwood was being held today at the manor.

She could barely hold her liquor on a day to day basis, nor could she deal with people actually needing her when all she truly desired was just to drown her pities and sorrows in Tyler's broad shoulders.

Tyler never was one keep quiet on what is it was on his mind. Whether he was in a drunken state on a rampage or after a night of love making.

Lockwood men were cursed with things they could only hold in and comprehend though their frustrations and anger to their anyone that happened to walk in the same path.

If the Lockwood men were known for one thing, it was their talent for downing liquor in a bat of an eyelash and their dense bones convulsing while they turn into creatures of the night.

Tyler happened to experience both at the same time for the _first _time last night. That resulted in a phone call full of tears and slurs. They may have been able to withstand the pure intoxication pro-long but not the emotions that came along with the side-effects of a bottle.

He felt out of his element and his lungs seemed to find a shiny basket bourbon in more need than his bodies basic right to inhale the very air felt felt undeserving of.

Tyler had a spirit death couldn't couldn't tame, he was a walking timer. People said he was built more like a home-made grenade but she had to disagree.

Grenades were meant to destroy and obliterate any thing _or_ one it was placed in the presence of once it's owner sees fit to press the button. _Tyler need to be loved, not set off._

Much like Adanna herself, he was not someone death had met often and couldn't really grasp because to them the worst way to lose someone was to say goodbye.

_Tyler wasn't allowed the privilege that night with Richard_.

Overall her, the only thing she learned over the phone with Tyler was that was in no state to be breathing the same air with anyone that owned a breathalyzer or who anyone that was experience the wrath of an angry Lockwood man.

_So, everyone._

She wouldn't drop it, she didn't doubt Tyler was in the right mind to the details that anyone outside the family circle would feel obligated to know. Someone had paid a heavy expense to Tyler for his resistance and unwillingness to be under the control of the moon. She heard mumbling, definitely but they weren't important enough for her to actually press the matter.

But, despite her gut she didn't doubt that he would tell her when it was time anyway. She knew not to push someone that acted purely on testosterone and emotion unknowingly as Tyler.

She also scraps and pieces of memories and mistakes she wasn't sure an M.R.I could retrieve. Tyler and her had kept close tabs but clearly there was a dis-connect when Ade had set foot in another state line.

Regardless, she needed to be there. She saw was no point in being discreet, she was very talented in the art of ignoring those she had no care for. Surely the message would be sent directly through body language and her lack of response.

Sitting somewhat stiffly in the back of an Uber SUV with all her bags coming straight back from the airport her mind was else where. When she close it she could picture perfectly her moment with the entire family in a flash.

She could see _her, Tyler, Mason, Carol and Richard. At the annual Mystic Falls picnic. She could almost taste Carol's newly found recipe for healthy eating that startled her very sensitive gag reflex, thus she and Tyler escaped to the nearest trash ground. Carol of course was red with anger, and hint of fondness glared irritably at a handsomely young Mason and freshly shaved Richard Lockwood laughing both Carol and asses off._

She could feel, _Mason's hand on caressing her young face years when she climbed into the front passenger seat of his truck heading to the pistol shaped state. Making all her worries vanish in her doe eyes once a glint shone through Mason's green._

She could still smell _the tears on her lighter-skinned cheeks as Richard brushed them off._

_Sadly__, _no sensory image was going trump the having to Richard again in his finest clothes only to be buried six feet under. She could bet galaxies all senses would thrust her toward the feet of the casket if she got even a thought closer.

But today was about Tyler and Carol. Sure Mayor Lockwood was the epitome of an _Alpha_ male with trust and rage issues but, that was the Lockwood curse. The issue with curses that ran in family circles was the stress and the pain of not knowing you could break it anymore than you could control the urges to trump the legacies of it.

He confided in her with those very frown lines when furrowed his tired brows at once. When he would vent to her about his inability to tame his demons, to keep them locked away tighter for the greater good of his family. _For Tyler. _She understood him for sure. And he did her.

When she'd struggle with a god forsaken bottle of world class Bourbon and she'd talk about empty household held slept within all her days in.

Where she could only sense her footsteps and hear her heart beating. It made her paranoid for a good period of he life, being alone in solitude could deafen a person's ability to decipher reality from reason.

Her almost non existent working father. How she tried so hard to make him notice her, along with the delinquents that somehow reserved all the tables in the lunch room until Tyler made enough room for her to sit.

He got that, they usually sat in silence, you'd think it keep Adanna on edge but no, she needed a real one, a _comfortable_ one. Where she didn't meditate on whether or she was crazy and no one was around for her to weep in silence.

It was just them. Them and the company of expensive bottles they couldn't either name or care enough to read the side-effects to see how long it would take for their motor skills to be ineffective. neither could.

Honesty was all they really needed.

Their universal respect they had for one another wasn't just based scotch or the after tastes whiskey, they were father and daughter.

Ironically that was the meaning to her West African crowned named. "_Father's daughter ". _They stayed like that, with each other together until the after effects of the Bourbon kicked in.

When they awoke he would drive her home in a peaceful and blissful silence. They would both probably be recovery from hang overs, more so Adanna. She could still see the smugness tugging at the corner of his dry lips, for _those Lockwood's could handle their liquor._

This tradition continued from the beginning of freshman year the end of it.  
Although she would never admit it aloud to Carol, she missed what they had. Carol couldn't deny their bond, no matter how illegal.

Even those nights where the roles would be reversed and she would stumble along the curb of the palace knocking on the marble tiled door with no sense of who she was. Just plain old drunk.

It took a lot of practice and self- restraint for Tyler blink back his surprise and suppress the cocky grin the _would've_ taken over his features had she been sober then would proceeds to lug her slender frame into the manor.

Richard and his son may not have spoken through much respect nor modesty but they knew she needed this as unconventional it was, and it was. But once glance at her sober state or there lack of, took a hand gesture for Tyler leave her in the arms of her father.

He understood she held a certain bitterness in her heart for those who hurt her and she was trying to work on being numb_. _Her lack of motor skills in those very moments were no match for lack of control in her own life outside the Lockwood palace.

She learned too early that people depended on each other in way they couldn't comprehend, to the point where someone else's downfall was considered a success or entertainment. All the violence and antagonizing to push one another to they limits. It seemed as though the human race had none.

They egged you on and searched your irises for the dilation's. Their incessant stares lingered on your face to see a flush of anger. The answer however, was always directly in the eyes for it in your responses. Body language was just another formality in their games.

She was un-successful in projecting a wall up in her mind so those the outsiders couldn't break but in the end no wall can be truly with no doubt impenetrable, all walls must fall. Even the great ones built by the great.

She had heard it all  
" _So do they own shoes, where you come from ? "_

_" You know Bonnie isn't as bad looking as the rest of you "_

_" So what exactly do the Mayor &amp; Tyler pay you to do ? Have to make ends meat somehow, I suppose "_

Soon, so Richard couldn't say he hadn't become accustom to the stories and how quickly she dead-panned at the topic. The same man who forcibly disposed of the razor, the razor would have has to opportunity to finish the job had he not arrived. The same man, who preached to a younger, very much ignorant version of herself, not she wasn't accustom to the cruelty, that it didn't matter how light or dark she was, that she wasn't the meant to be thrust at the back of the bus so she couldn't sit where she was meant to. _A throne. _The same man, who, would never stutter another syllable into the dead air of a night _again_.

She hadn't yet cried properly for the Mayor. She had become one with the idea that burying her emotions, would a lot of time and pain.  
It definitely wouldn't have been at Richard's advice to the her. But not he was gone and she had to learn how to fend, Tyler would need her.

A bitterness that seemed to micromanage her focus and ability to think rationally. It had the talent to make her steer from the lane she was previously in. It made her feel unable to control or grasp the time that seemed to go faster and faster, and thus she hadn't time to say goodbye. A bitterness that consumed her with anger if she indulged in the thought of revenge. Or moving on with her life, shaking off her demons in the process.

The sheer thought of it all that made her truly capable of creating a very dark hue around in her eyes. Turning her very dark eyes possess black tints under her heavy eye lids, but it was possible with _her_.

Now, Richard was gone into an abyss of where ? Another question to stress over once she would see him into essence of the dead. Only a few people could help manifest the hurt and anger buried deep within her that she would have dealt with herself or not even assessed had Richard not be there.

She tried to stay neutral about her situation and her past, but in retro-spect she knew parents weren't cut for the result of the affair. _Adanna. _She knew she was the time-bomb herself. When she was set for activation ? She could only hope the people living on the dead's bones would be the ones to start the explosion within her.

She couldn't find herself to blame her family for taking the next turn signal out of the United States. This country " _Land Of The Free " _only a lie told in school and on CNN to exploit everyone and their fortunes to come. To only always protect the providence of the white citizens who tramples on the true ancestors graves. This country where " _A_ll men are created equal " had caused the deaths of distance relatives at the hands of the " _Law Enforcement " _and _" The men and woman who enforce the law " _were the same bastards running a _trap_ on the streets in the inner cities to arrest the blacker skinned individuals and keep the rest to swim in debt until welfare was the only alternative available.

She didn't really have the pleasure of having any trace of a maternal relationship with her gene donors but if she had to choose who lived with, she'd probably to answer indecisively without much doubt in her tone of voice.

She all in all was just a residence at the Lockwood's really, everyone that had previously conversed with either Tyler or a mere town goer knew she apart of their clan. Carol thought it was the preferred and the best opportunity for Adanna to have a family support system that branched both ways, for Tyler needed a sibling who understood his rage while was also capable of calming him down.

It was absolutely without question that it was beneficial for everyone to keep the doors of their home open to her at all times. Adanna could never be more thankful, she never felt coerced into anything that she didn't find necessary nor could stunt her growth.

They did 't force her to awake every Sunday to sit through sermons and announce her complete submission to a god she truly believed in but also cherry pick what to also pass on a gospel to non-believers.

Growing up _that_ whole church scenario where God and his followers said yes no matter without a doubt in their mind was hurtful for her understanding. How could a Lord so powerful without flaws not vision that his own children were not at all the androids many " _believers " _made the religion out to look like. Through her stages of life she felt she was never an option nor allowed to consider hers. She hadn't a doubt God had was of preaching his gospel through her existence in a way only _she _could and truly wanted to understand. But she was a child, still was and needed some stability.

_" Unfortunately all the time that would have served her for self pity and records of despair ended once she received a call from Tyler. " _she whispered indifferently to herself.

Seeing the curious glance in the rear-view mirror cast her from the driver she knew she wasn't just close to the destination but more anxious she had let herself on to think had to look good enough to show her respects. She was present for Tyler _and _Carol, that was all reason she needed to leave her previous place of residence.

Tyler had cane through for her through thick framed glasses and thin traces eye-liner. She was all but two minutes away from the only home she had ever known to put Richard to rest when she applied one last simple but daring piece of make-up.

Lipstick. Red lipstick.

But this was not about appearances or putting on facades for other peoples entertainment, the year was starting off rueful in this ghost-ful town and she couldn't deny that she felt it. The time _also _for taking orders or opinions of those completely irrelevant from her path would shy to the side in her mind, they had to.

Surely the face of innocence and her resourceful witch companion would Bennett wouldn't make anything easier on her arrival. But, ignore, ignore and _strut._

The only thing left for he to accomplish in this very car was to pay the heavy fair to the designated driver before stepping out. The faint sound of Lady Gaga could be hears as Adanna Imani Yeborah took the amount due for the man staring at her both expectantly and curiously once again. She could have also been heard muttering a quiet but grateful ' thank you, sir ' toward the scruffy looking man who'd probably never stepped enough feet in Mystic Falls enough to recognize her but yet kept continuing those long glances at her heart shaped face.

Of course she ignoring his rather irritating lingers and inhaled big before she braced her self and body for the toll today would put on her existence. The drive was a test of her patience and bravery, now she really had to set foot on the stairs that would be her runway and stage in any moment. She could practically smell the stares on the car from the outside already, a distance honk told her that her time was up. Sighing she took hold of the handle on her right side and _opened._

_Home_. _The Lockwood Manor._

The first thing could have noticed stepping out was the nervous Gilbert family standing yards away entering the facility as well carrying a meal to pay their respects. All three related member's mouth's were agape intrigued by the stranger that was managing to hold up traffic the that Adanna had the power to. Then it struck them, this wasn't _just_ a stranger. She was, _her..._

Tyler and Mason themselves hadn't looked directly at the face but rather at the white pumps strapped to her petit ankles standing below under her as she strode toward the steps as coffee colored hair bounced with vigor. Then it was the tight black dress hugging her lean frame all the way up to her shoulders. Then they saw her face, thus resulting in a overall serious double take.

As she casually strutted before their eyes in small steps her eyes only on them. As a slow cat like smile that overtook her brown features at once. As her red painted lips parted.

_" Hey boys, did you miss me ? "_

| Karma was a bitch, and Adanna sure was beautiful |

_{This took me a night and this morning to edit over completely, for the original was such more much bland than the one you are reading now. I wonder why Elena and Jenna are shocked to see Adanna . How do you think Tyler will react, any thoughts ?}_

_[Please Favorite and leave comments ! Love you guys and thank you !]_


End file.
